Secret: The Return of Roftle
by SilentWhisper43
Summary: (SEQUEL TO SECRET!) The Secret Keepers had beaten Roftle in the final fight and returned home. But they weren't prepared for this. Roftle came to THEIR WORLD and is now the Ruler! Now the Secret Keepers must unite and bring him down again. But will they be able to or will they fall to challenges along the way! Read to find out.
1. Prologue

**Secret 2**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Prologue: Roftle's Return**

(Madoka) It's been two weeks…two small weeks. You would've thought we had more time.

(Tsubasa) No one was prepared. No one understands how it could have happened.

(Yu) We had beaten him.

(Dynamis) Some almost lost their lives.

(Kenta) But we were victorious…or so we thought.

(All) But now the nightmare begins again…

(Tsubasa) Only this time it's much worse!

(Madoka) There's one thing that changes the whole equation.

(Tsubasa) Roftle forgot one thing.

(Yu) You can't mess with us on our turf!

(Kenta) When he came to our world…

(Dynamis) He messed with the wrong teens.

(Madoka) Now the Secret Keepers must unite.

(Kenta/Yu) To face our common enemy once more.

(Dynamis) The Battle of a Lifetime is coming.

(Tsubasa) Are we prepared?! Maybe…but we do know this…

(All) Roftle's going down!

**Thanks for reading the prologue. I really loved this story and I finally got the idea for its sequel. So this kinda explains what's going to happen and I thought it would be cool to write it this way. **

** I am warning you now, I don't know when the updates will come but I will try to update at least twice a week. I have several other stories going at the moment but I LOVE TO WRITE! So it's no problem there. **

** So as I said, thanks for reading. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Review and tell me whether I should keep the Secret going or not. I know at least one person is going to say yes. =D **

** One more thing: The chapters will be like they were in Secret. Madoka's one, Tsubasa's two…etc. I also plan for this to be between 10 to 15 chapters. Just so you are prepared. **

** Alright, till the first chapter, TTYL! **


	2. Chapter 1: The Trap

_** Secret: The Return of Roftle**_

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 1: The Trap**

**Madoka**

Debris…ruined buildings…bey stadiums in pieces… Nothingness and the harsh reality are bitter and cold.

Roftle has returned with a vengeance. He has destroyed the concept of BeyBlade and has forbidden anyone from playing it. He has destroyed the towns and cities into nothing. Buildings barely stand on their own. Nothing is what it was…where did we go wrong?

I sprint through the rubble, pieces scratching my legs and ankles as I run. Everything's a grayish color from all the dust. I readjust the mask on my face and continue moving. The backpack on my shoulders seems incredibly heavy.

"Madoka, are you there?" The familiar voice rings through my semi-broken earpiece.

"Hey, Yu. What's up?" I tap the piece that supposed to let me speak.

"Where are you?"

"I'm on Fifth and Breaker. Why?"

"There's a group of Guard-Bots headed your way. I suggest you take shelter and wait it out."

"Gotcha. Doing so now." I duck inside a pile of rubble and click off the earpiece mic and turn down the volume.

THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP….CREAK CREAK.

I try to calm my breathing as I hear the Guard-Bots getting closer. The sounds repeat themselves.

THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP….CREAK CREAK.

Ever since the resistance was formed, Roftle created Guard-Bots to do his dirty work for him: killing us.

"Please no…" I whisper as the Guard-Bot turns to look at my hiding place. I scrunch down as far as I can…I can't be found.

"Fifth and Breaker East Corner clear…" A robotic voice beeps. I listen as the thumps and creaks grow faint. I start to move out of the tiny spot when I feel something scratch my hip. I grimace a little and pull the object out.

"Madoka…you there?" Yu's voice sounds in my ear. I turn the mic on and answer him; my eyes are focused on the object in my hand.

"I'm here, Yu. Whatcha need?" I turn the volume back to its original setting.

"Where did you take shelter? I heard there might be a resistance meeting area nearby."

"I'm at the B-Pit." I study the broken piece in my hand. It was one of my workshop pieces…another thing Roftle has destroyed.

"Oh…" Yu's voice trails off.

"You said something about a meeting area nearby!" I refocus, shoving the item in my pocket.

"Yeah…" Papers rustle in the background. "It's on the corner of Fifth and Kaiser."

"Fifth and Kaiser? That's a big backtrack, Yu!" I mentally map the route.

"Yeah, I know but…it could be a jackpot, you never know."

"Alright…I'll check it out. But this means I'll be late."

"I know."

"Okay, signing off."

"See ya, Doki!"

"That's was…" A click signals his earpiece is off and I'm alone.

I have love/hate relations with the nickname, Doki. It was Masamune's nickname for me when we were in Roftle's world. He and I gave up our relationship when we came home and now, it's like he wants to forget any of that happened. I don't blame him but it still hurts.

It's time to get going. I don't have long and I need to check this place out.

I start to sprint down Fifth Street. I've gotten pretty good at running like this. Well, when you are constantly dodging the Guard-Bots, you become pretty fast.

CRASH!

"OW!" The other voice says. I look around and see no one. I stand and brush off my shirt. I take in the surrounding when a hand covers my mouth.

"EMMMM!"

"SHHHH!"

"MMMMMM!"

"SH! Are you trying to get us killed?!" I recognize the voice.

"MMM!"

"SHHH!" He hushes me again and I bite his hand.

"Ahh." I sigh.

"Son of a motherless goat!*…What in the name of Lion's fangs was that for?!" I turn and face him.

"Cause you wouldn't let me speak, KYOYA!" His blue eyes glare at me and he growls a little.

"What are you even doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Just answer the question."

"Fine, I came to check out a resistance meeting place on Fifth and Kaiser."

"Same here."

"How did you hear about it?"

"I've got Yu back at our base, reading maps and stuff. You?"

"Benkei says he passed it the other and wanted to check it out." Kyoya scoffs. "I made him stay back and I came to check it out myself. How many fighters you got?"

"Right now? Yu, me, Kenta, Chris, and Aguma. Aguma's got a fractured femur and can't walk. Chris's wrist is sprained so he's helping Yu read maps. Kenta's across town; I hope he's okay."

"Same as always, Madoka…" he mutters under his breath.

"What's that mean?!"

"It means you…never mind. Let's check this place out and then we can go our separate ways."

"Fine by me!" We start walking in silence. Kyoya walks ahead of me a little bit but he looks back to make sure I'm still there. This is another thing Roftle succeeded in doing; splitting us up. When he came, everyone was in different places and now we have no way to get back together….I guess this is his way of stopping the Secret Keepers from uniting again.

"MADOKA!" Yu shouts in my ear.

"Ekk!" I squeal and Kyoya shoots me a death glare. He whips out his sword and takes a surrounding check.

"What, Yu?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm met Kyoya and we're checking out the meeting area."

"It's safe, let's move." Kyoya whispers. I nod and we move inside.

"Madoka, I can't find you on a map." Chris's voice crackles.

"I'm where Yu told me to go."

"Madoka, you need to leave."

"What are your friends yapping about now?" Kyoya glances over his shoulder.

"Hold on," I tell the earpiece. "They said we shouldn't be here."

"Well, we are and we need to…" Kyoya stops.

**TICK TICK TICK**

"What?"

"MADOKA GET OUT OF THE BUILDING!" Yu screams in my ear.

"Even I heard that." Kyoya mutters. He looks around, an uneasy expression on his face.

"Guys, chill. Kyoya and I are fine and we'll leave if it's that…"

**TICK TICK TICK**

"Did you hear that?!" I ask Kyoya. His eyes grow wide.

"MADOKA!"

"Hold on!" I tap Kyoya's shoulder. "What's wrong?!"

"THERE'S A BOMB!" Chris yells. Kyoya and I meet eyes.

**TICK…TICK…TICK… **

"DOWN!" Kyoya yells. He pushes me to the floor and lays over me.

**BOOOMMMM!**

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter of Secret: The Return of Roftle. I hope you liked it and I love cliffhangers…you know that so you had to expect it. =D **

** So this is chapter 1 and I really hope this is a good chapter. **

** For those reading my other stories, updates are coming! I PROMISE! Things have been super busy and I haven't had much time to write. **

** Alright so, thanks for reading, review and tell me your thoughts. TTYL! **


	3. Chapter 2: We Thought We Were Safe But

**Secret: The Return of Roftle**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 2: We thought we were safe but…**

**Tsubasa**

"It's just a little farther." I say as we move over the hard, rocky terrain. The hard African ground is littered with rocks and very little shelter. I shouldn't have taken them this way but it was a way I know Roftle won't be able to find us.

"Are you sure?!" The little boy whines. I hear a small grunt and then giggling.

"How did you make it all the way out here?" Nile's voice says from behind everyone. I turn back and count our group to make sure everyone's here. Demoure's up front with me, because of his eye sight.

Dynamis and Tithi are in the middle; right now, Dynamis is giving Tithi a piggy back ride and I see why. Tithi's shoes are torn up and reduced to almost nothing. The boy's feet are bloody from walking so much. Dynamis grunts a little as he shifts Tithi but smiles anyway.

Nile's in the back so nothing can sneak up on us.

"Alright, the safe house should be up here. We can rest there." I see the relief cross all of their faces.

"Tsubasa, can I talk to you for a moment?" I nod and Nile and I step away.

"What's up?"

"Are you sure this place is going to be safe?" Nile's voice carries more worry than doubt. "What if Roftle know we are heading there?"

"There's no way he could know." I assure him. "This is a WBBA safe house for when agents need a place to hide out for a day or two. There is no way he could find us."

"Okay."

"Tsubasa!" Dynamis calls. We walk back and Tithi's head is on Dynamis's shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"I think he may be getting heatstroke."

"That's deadly, isn't it?" Demoure asks.

"Yeah it is. Alright let's move!" I point the direction we need to move in. "It's not far and we need to get there soon."

"Robots…" Tithi mutters.

"What?"

"Robots!" Tithi points to the right and I see he's right. Some of Roftle's Guard-Bots are heading our way.

"Move!" Nile says and we start moving as fast as we can.

"Robots! YAY!" Tithi says.

"Not yay, Tithi, NOT YAY!" Dynamis says as we run.

"I see it!" I say.

"There's nothing there!" Nile calls. We approach a big rock and I kick the bottom part. Part of the rock opens and the others race inside.

"There's stairs!" Demoure says as he almost falls.

"Tsubasa!" Nile tries to get me to enter.

"Go, give me a second." I pull something from my belt and slap it on the side of the rock. I run inside and shut the rock door.

"It's dark in here…I don't like the dark!" Tithi's small voice says before he moans a little. I hear a choking sound and Dynamis's voice telling Tithi to lighten his grip.

"Shh…" We all listen.

BOOM BOOM BOOM! The Guard-Bots knock against the door.

"EKKK!" Tithi squeals. Dynamis shushes and comforts him.

"Tsubasa, what are you…"

"Wait for it…" I answer. "Three, two, one…"

**BOOOOMMM!**

"What was that?" Dynamis asks. Before we answer him, Nile and I work together to make a light for the room.

"Sorry but it's classified." I answer. "Lay Tithi on that bed." I point over to a bed carved out of rock. Tithi tries to stop us but Dynamis lies down with him. The younger shuts up and Demoure starts helping his body cool down.

"The rock's coolness has brought it down a little, even after only being in here for a couple minutes." Nile says.

"That's the point of the rock shelter; it provides coolness from the sun and heat in the cold night. If we have to wait here that long…"

"I hope we don't."

"He'll be alright." Demoure whispers as he comes over. "Dynamis is working with him to get him to lay still and cool down." I look over and see Dynamis using a medical technique to cool him down.

"Heatstroke is deadly…we're lucky we weren't very far from here."

"Yeah, we were."

"We'll…" A pound on the door stops my sentence. Tithi squeals and tries to move but Dynamis keeps him on the bed. He shares a worried look with me and I start to move towards the door.

"What is it?" Demoure whispers. I motion for silence and wait, listening closely.

BOOM! The door bursts open and Guard-Bots rush into the room.

"AH!" I gasp as I'm thrown back against a wall. I get to my feet and face the Guard-Bots.

"BeyBlade Gear!" One whirls. "The use of BeyBlade is prohibited. You shall be taken into custody and punished."

"No!" Nile launches his bey and steps in front of me. Demoure does the same for Dynamis and Tithi.

"Guys?" I say.

"Get out of here." Demoure looks at me.

"We'll hold them off." Nile calls out a move. "GO!" I share a nod with Dynamis and lead him and Tithi out the back. As we leave, I hear Demoure yell for Nile and a large crash.

"Come on, Tsubasa!" Dynamis prompts. I nod and shut the exit. We start to run.

"I know of another place where…" I don't get to finish before we are blown forward. Dust covers everything and the earth spins. I feel a warm, sticky substance on my forehead. I try to stand but find it very hard. I can't hear anything…the loud ringing in my ears is too loud.

Dynamis and Tithi are across from each other. Dynamis's body falls to the side and I see Tithi's alright. I look around and see no Guard-Bots. Tithi starts to wake and shake Dynamis. His voice sounds far away, even though he's only five feet away.

"DYNAMIS! DYNAM…" He jerks a little and feels his neck. A small, feathered dart sticks out and he removes it, looking at it. He falls to the ground and I see how shot the dart. A Guard-Bot hovers over the two of them and I hear one behind me.

"Targets acquired….Lord Roftle will be pleased!" The one above me says.

"Yes, let us get them to him right now!" I see the Guard-Bot over Tithi and Dynamis pick them up and start to leave. I'm slung over an arm and taking away from the scene. As we move, we pass the rock shelter. I see them drag out the bodies of Demoure and Nile. They look like they're alive but just barely.

"Let's move!" The Guard-Bot holding me whirls. The others pick up Demoure and Nile and they open something behind me. I can't tell what it is but I hear several Guard-Bots going through it.

Finally, it's my turn to go and we enter a portal type thing. When we exit, we're in a place I know far too well. It's the room where Gingka and Madoka were held. The room where we defeated Roftle and I see him in a reflection.

He sits on a throne chair and comes down to see us.

"Take them to the Bay…I have special plans for them." I see a smirk on his ugly face before the Guard-Bots turn to leave. I can only wonder what will happen next.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter for Secret: The Return of Roftle. I hope you liked it. **

** I'm sorry for not updating as much. For some reason, I had so much trouble with this chapter. **

** Funny story, I had half the chapter typed out. It was Chris, Kenta, and Tsubasa when I realized I had said Chris and Kenta were with Madoka…. I had to delete EVERYTHING and start all over. I'm a goofball, sometimes…. Okay most of the time. **

** So, I have special plans for Tsubasa and Dynamis.**

** I wanted to tell you guys kinda how this story's going to work so you know. **

** Chapters 1 and 3 will be about Madoka and Yu's situations.**

** Chapters 2 and 4 will be the Tsubasa and Dynamis Saga…. (I thought that would be a fun word to use =D)**

** Chapter 5 will be Kenta and Gingka. It will be this way throughout all fifteen chapters. Just so you know.**

**One more thing, I will be switching back to Aligned Left instead of Aligned Center. I figured out I like it better aligned left so… for future chapters and this one to as you could tell. =D **

** So Thanks for reading. Review please. I love reading them! =D (Like every author does ;p) Till next time, TTYL **


	4. Chapter 3: Saving Madoka

**Secret: The Return of Roftle**

**I OWN NOTHING! **

**Chapter 3: Saving Madoka**

**Yu **

"MADOKA!" Chris yells into the mic. "MADOKA!" He tries again but to no avail. We get nothing but an eerie silence through her mic.

"I'm going to go check on her!" I pick up a bag and sling it over my shoulder.

"Yu, what about Roftle's patrols?! You could get caught!"

"Doesn't matter! She's probably hurt and she needs our help!"

"Yu!" Aguma calls from the other room. I walk in there and see him lying on a bed. His leg is propped up by a pillow under his knee. He beckons me over and I obey.

"Aguma, tell him he CAN'T go!" Chris pleads. He enters the room.

"Take this…" Aguma hands me a small box. Inside is a small gun, almost like a toy for a three-year old. It's sky blue with red flames on the sides.

"What is it?!" I ask as I look it over. I feel ridiculous holding it.

"It's an EMP gun. It will shut down Roftle's Guard-Bots long enough for you to get away." Aguma holds up a hand to stop a protesting Chris.

"Fine…if I can't stop you, then I'll go with you!" Chris says. He reaches over and grabs some gear off a table.

"Chris…"

"I'm going." He meets my eyes. We stare at each other for a moment before I nod.

"Alright, you two. Get going. Bring Madoka home safe and sound." Aguma gives us a thumbs up and we leave the room to finish getting ready. Chris and Aguma talk in private for a moment before we leave.

"Fifth and Breaker…" I say.

"Fifth and Kaiser…" Chris corrects. We set out and start moving through the streets.

Several times, we have to duck inside places to avoid getting caught.

"Why can't we use Aguma's EMP gun?" I ask once.

"Because it's how he broke his leg. The gun malfunctioned on him and the Guard-Bots almost got him. It was only because he thought quickly that he was able to get away. He got shot in the leg by one of the Guard-Bots and that's how he broke his femur bone." Chris walks ahead and I try to catch up.

"Oh." I whisper. We have to duck inside another building to avoid being seen.

"There." Chris says. I look where he's talking about and I gasp in horror.

The building Madoka and Kyoya were in is nothing but rubble. Guard-Bots keep the entire place under lock down and patrol the area. Steam blows off the rubble and I can tell it hasn't been to long since the explosion.

"How are we going to get in there?" Chris mutters to himself. I bit my lip and think for a moment. Then it hit me!

"I got it!" I sit down with my bag and start going through it.

"What are you doing?" Chris asks.

"Providing a distraction while you get Madoka and Kyoya." I have the perfect thing in mind.

"No way! I can't let…you can't…" Chris groans.

"See ya! Get them to safety!" I run away before he can stop me. I climb an old fire safety ladder and get to the top of a building. I run across it and do a ninja jump to another one. I land, tumbling, and stand up. I look around and start laughing.

"I can't believe that worked! I've gotta pay more attention when Tsubasa's teaching me his Ninja Skills." I smile and do a little bow as I finish my sentence.

I use binoculars to see if Chris is in position, which of course, he is. I laugh crazily and prepare the first surprise.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" I shout as the first one goes.

**WHOOOO….**

**BA-BOOMMM!**

I got their attention….now to keep it!

"Hey, Rust Bucket!" I shout at the closet one. It looks up at me and opens up a gun from its arm. Crap, these are the newer editions with guns that stun their victims…

"Surrender to Roftle!" It says in a robotic voice.

"Aw, Go SUCK EGGS!" I yell as I throw my second homemade rocket. Oh, yeah. I remade them here and they work AWESOMELY!

The rocket explodes and I look over. Chris is over looking through rubble while more Guard-Bots come for me.

"NA-NA-NA-NA-NA!" I stick my tongue out, place my hands at my temples, and wave them back and forth. I mimic what Tithi did when we first found him. The Guard-Bots advance with expressionless faces.

"Surrender…"

"But that's no fun!" I whine. I glance over but Guard-Bots are blocking my view. I can't see Chris.

"You are a rebel…Roftle will enjoy tearing you limb from limb."

"Now, see I think I heard a little excitement in your voice there." I place a hand on my hip and wag a finger at it. "You like watching that stuff! So do I!"

"Really?" The Guard-Bot…number 956, asks. Another shoots its stomach area and 956 flies back a little.

"Remember your programing." I see a glint in its eyes and I began wondering something. I don't have time to though before one of them grabs me from behind.

"EKK!" I try to get away but it's too late. I try to glance over at Chris and, barely, see him with Kyoya helping Madoka out of the rubble.

"You shall be taken to Roftle now."

"Okay…I'm fine with that…we needed to visit anyway." The Guard-Bot turns around and I see a number, 768.

"Roftle will be pleased." The leader, 234, says.

"I'm afraid he won't be." I say with a sorrowful face.

"Why do you think that?" 234 says. I smile wickedly and cackle before answering.

"Because you haven't gotten anybody." With that, I jam my foot into 768's knee. It buckles and I use that to get out of its grip. I run to the other side of the building roof, just managing to get past the other Guard-Bots. I whip out the EMP gun Aguma gave me and aim it. I turn and shoot the gun. The impact sends me flying back.

The gun works and several of the Guard-Bots fly useless to the ground. I smile and laugh a little before realizing what happened to me. The impact of the gun sent me off the roof's edge.

"AHHH!" I scream on my way down.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter of Secret: The Return of Roftle. I hope you liked it and I hope you liked the cliff hanger. It was fun to write this chapter. Yu being cocky and all that was so fun! **

**I gave the Guard-Bots numbers for a reason that you will soon find out. I love being mysterious! =p**

** Thanks for reading. Review and tell me what you thought. I hope you liked it. Thanks and TTYL!**


End file.
